


Found on a Dating Show

by Pond_Porridge



Category: The Ratchelor
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Gay, Rats, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pond_Porridge/pseuds/Pond_Porridge
Summary: Emacs and Egg Salad both enter in on a dating show....
Relationships: Emacs/Eggsalad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic.

Emacs sighed. He didn't know why he signed up for this. He didn't care. At least he didn't think he did. He always hated the idea of dating. Caring about someone. It sickened him.

He stood up out of bed. It was time to begin the day. Reaching for his door handle, he hesitated. Was he really going to do this? Did he really want to? Well, there was no point in backing out now. He doesn't even know if he can back out now. He opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm not here to make friends!" A bright pink rat shouted as she pushed another rat aside. Emacs flinched, not prepared for the loud noise. He wanted to go back into his room. He wanted to leave. He wanted to just go home. It was too chaotic.

"Hi!" Said a smaller, grey rat. The small rat had only one ear, the other looked like it was ripped clean off. He sipped his tea.

"H-hi?.." Emacs was confused why the smaller rat was talking to him.

"I'm One-Eared Jerio!" The small rat smiled.

" Emacs. " Emacs responded.

A bell rang distantly. Each rat was either panicking or excited.

"Well... I guess it's time to start... See you after! And good luck!" One-Eared Jerio left in the same direction everyone else was going. Emacs followed, not knowing what else to do.


	2. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters are so short!

Everyone waited in line. Waiting. Watching. Listening. Just trying to collect their thoughts and think of a speech so they don't get voted off first. Nobody wants to be the first to go, by its always someone. Whether you're here for fame, fortune, or love, first out doesn't get you any of those.

Emacs new this far too well. He didn't know what he was even here for. But he waited. Just like everyone else.

"Emacs, is it?" A different grey rat tapped Emac's shoulder. Emacs flinched. " O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya! " The grey rat apologised. This one was a bit taller than the last and had both ears. "I'm Egg Salad." The rat put his hand for a handshake.

" how did you know my name? " Emacs hesitantly shook his hand. Ever since seeing him, Emacs completely forgot about the slowly disappearing line.

"One-Eared Jerio told me!" Egg Salad smiled. That smile made Emacs melt. Though not literally, of course. "Emacs, you're next." Egg Salad pointed at the room behind him. 

There was no longer anyone in line, so he walked into the room and sat on the velvet couch.

"...Hi, I'm Emacs. Not like you care..." Emacs muttered to the rat sitting with him. White, black spots, rather small... The rat everyone was there for.

"I value you." Said the unnamed rat. Emacs has seen others melt and swoon over their words, but Emacs didn't care. He didn't feel anything towards this rat. He stood up and left.

"Why not? Why not? Why don't I feel anything?" Emacs muttered to himself.


End file.
